


[Podfic] it's starting to show

by Djapchan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Episode Related, F/M, Gender Roles, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: sparkycap's summary:Jaime knows carelessness is a luxury, it's just not one he knows how to pass along to his sister. But he tries.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] it's starting to show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's starting to show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589339) by [sparkycap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkycap/pseuds/sparkycap). 



**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y_wDTSC8ZkoeotZ6OhNwrqTW1TL9am95/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5apre9q0fo8zcln/GoT_It%2527s_Starting_To_Show.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the Incest Anthology of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)


End file.
